


in the end

by lifedreamer56



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 14:47:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5295356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifedreamer56/pseuds/lifedreamer56





	in the end

Shane was a few steps in front of Randall as they headed into the forest, Randall's hands binder together behind his back. They made it about a mile into the woods before Shane figured they were far away enough not to be caught by anyone.

"So wheres your camp Randall? I know you know, and I also know you're going to tell me. So where are they?"

"I really don't know! I mean it!" Randall exclaimed.

"C'mon man what do you take me for? A fool? I know you know where." As he finished speaking, Shane moved over to where his mouth was right in Randall's ear. "I have my ways of getting you to talk." Shane said, as he groped Randall through his jeans. 

Randall began to moan. "So where are they?" Shane asked again as he reached inside Randall's pants, groping the teenagers cock.

Randall moaned even louder."I.. I swore not to tell."

Shane kissed Randall. Randall opened his mouth in surprise, letting Shane gain access to his mouth.

It didn't take Randall to regain his composure and kiss Shane back. It wasn't long before the two were up against a tree, with Randalls back against the tree and his hands on Shane's ass. "You have the roundest ass I have ever seen." Randall complemented Shane, giving it a squeeze. In between kisses Shane would mumble. "So will you please tell me baby? If you tell me where it is, i promise to let you fuck me." Shane said. 

Randall's eyes almost popped out of his head.

"Would you really?!" Randall practically yelled in disbelief.

Shane began stroking Randall's member again. "Of course I mean it." 

Between moans, Randall answered him. "But I took an oath. I'm not supposed to tell anyone."

Shane stopped stroking, causing Randall to pout and look at him. "Why'd you stop?"

"Cause you can't help me. So why should I help you?"

Randall gave him a hopeful expression. "I'll tell you where if you give me a blowjob." Randall blurted out.

Shane thought for a minute before answering. "You're legit?"

"I mean it! You gotta untie my hands though."

"And just how do I know you won't choose to attack me?"

"Man c'mon. If you're blowin' me, why would I stop that? I swear on my life. I swear to God."

"Fine. I'll untie your hands. Don't make this something I will regret." Shane said before taking his knife and cutting Randall free.

"Aah now that's better." Randall said, massaging his wrists.

"So I give you a blowjob. And then you tell me where your camp is. And then we go. Right?" Shane asked for reassurance.

"Hell yeah!" Randall replied.

"Alright then. But prepare yourself, because I've never sucked a dick before." Shane said as he got to his knees, kneeling before Randall's crotch.

Shane took the erection in his hand, stroking it a few times before licking it several times, before eventually trying to swallow as much as he possibly could. 

Shane must have been pretty good, because Randall's moans got even louder. Randall got rougher to, and pushed Shane's head down until he was gagging and until his head was as far down as it could go, all the way until Shane's face was buried in Randall's pubes.

Randall began fucking Shane's face, taking Shane's head in his hands and pulling it up only to push it down again.

It only took about 5 minutes before Randall came in Shane's throat.

As Shane wiped his mouth he finally spoke. "So where is it?"

After Randall caught his breath, he revealed the location of his people. "Its 15 miles north of the farm. By the rubber plant."

Shane couldn't helped but smile. "Well I hope you're ready, because were fixing to go meet up with them. 

After an hour of which involved sneaking into Shane's jeep and leaving, they reached the camp.

After speaking with Randall's leader, Shane met up with Randall in his tent. 

"So how'd it go with Bradley?" Randall asked.

"Pretty good." Shane answered. "So am I gonna get my own tent or what?"

"Well see, you made me a promise back in the woods."

"And what was it?"

"You promised me if I told you my camp was that you'd let me fuck you. So I was wondering if we could do that now." Randall said nonchalantly.

Shane laughed harder than he had in a long time. "That's funny man. I guess. If you can handle it." Shane said seducingly Ashe crawled on top of Randall who was laying down. As they began to make out, Randall's hand slid into the back of Shane's boxers, groping his ass. 

Shane moaned for the first time since their sexual activity.

Randall didn't stop there, letting his finger trace Shane's asshole, causing Shane to jump. 

Randall began fingering Shane's ass while they made out. After 5 more minutes of this, Shane broke away and whispered "take me."

Randall didn't need to be told twice. He rolled them over to where he was on top of Shane. Randall leaned on top of Shane until he was practically laying on top of Shane. As Randall inserted his member into Shane's willing ass, he layed back down on top of him, muttering "your tight" before making out with Shane while they fucked.

Shane had to admit, Randall was pretty good, and it took forever for Randall to meet his orgasm, as he tried to prolong it as best he could. After 15 minutes, Randall finally had his orgasm, and came inside Shane's ass.

"Don't pull out! I like the feeling of you inside me."

"So is that a "yes Randall I'm staying with you tonight?" Randall asked.

Shane laughed again, beaming at the 20 year old. Yes Randall. That means I'm staying with you tonight." Shane answered, as he turned around on his side, with Randall's member still inside him, and Randall spooning him as they both drifted off to sleep without a worry about tomorrow.


End file.
